


Debrief

by kangeiko



Category: Babylon 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ani_bester.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Debrief

**Author's Note:**

> For ani_bester.

A proper debriefing is a bit like peeling an overripe onion; tears and all.

Talia's head makes a very satisfying wet, heavy sound as it hits the floor. Her eyes are open.

Bester pulled his gloves back on. "Well," he said thoughtfully. "_That_ was illuminating."

*

fin


End file.
